Falling
by Jadeaffection
Summary: Sam Winchester: Clumsy? Maybe. Uncoordinated? Probably. Distracted by the thought of Gabriel having a thing for him? Most definitely. Slight crossover with Good Omens Sam/Gabriel Dean/Castiel Crowley/Aziraphale, Suggestivness, the F word, fluff, sexuality


**Title:** Falling  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural (with some Good Omens)  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel (established), mentions of Crowley/Aziraphale (established)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Teen  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Suggestiveness, the "F" word, fluid sexuality, fluff and minor crossover crack. Plus Gabriel and Crowley are friends *shudders at the implications*  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor/Romance  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Up to 5.10 for SPN... make up your own personal canon from then on until this fic. Good Omens  
><strong>Length: <strong>2825 Oneshot

**Summary: **Sam Winchester: Clumsy? Maybe. Uncoordinated? Probably. Distracted by the thought of Gabriel having a thing for him? Most definitely.

**A/N: **This came out of nowhere... I just had an awesome vision of Sam falling down and Gabriel mocking him for it. It started out quite funny and progressed to sappy fluff. Plus I threw in some Good Omens and for a change had Dean and Castiel getting their acts together first. And given the timing...  
>Happy Birthday <strong>storm_rain<strong>! I not sure if it's the type of thing you're usually into but I hope you enjoy it. xx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SPN nor do I make any money from these writings. I just enjoy playing with the pretty boys, angels and demons. Let a girl have her fun!

* * *

><p>Sam was pretty sure that destiny had it in for him. Not that he necessarily blamed it for this particularly but he was sure that, indirectly, in the long run and ultimately, this was all <em>it's<em> fault. It had been messing with him for long enough that he knew its M.O.

Directly though and in the meantime, there were several possible answers for why he found himself in this position. This position being facedown on the sidewalk.

It could have been because he had been distracted, caught up in casting speculative and surreptitious glances in Gabriel's direction, Dean's words echoing in his head.

It could have been caused by the fact that, although during a hunt he could move effortlessly with grace, finesse and coordination, he sometimes had wonderfully blundering and clumsy moments while doing the most menial things. Walking in a straight line was especially fraught and not even a flat, stable surface was safe.

Maybe, as Gabriel had once remarked, his "freakishly unnatural height", "extraordinarily large forehead" and "huge shoulders", with which to hold his "epic amounts of emo-angst and man-pain", had given him a "crappy centre of gravity".

Personally, Sam was just going to go with his default setting and blame Dean.

Because, when Sam had fallen victim to an uneven piece of concrete (and he swears it's totally uneven, you just have to be looking at it from the right angle), Gabriel hadn't even paused. Didn't even break stride. Kept right on walking like Sam hadn't gone ass-over and face-planted into the cement.

Sam lifted his head just enough to be able to watch the archangel saunter away. It was only when he reached the end of the block that Gabriel seemed to notice that Sam was no longer keeping pace at his side.

Turning to look back at Sam's prone form, Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh and Sam saw golden eyes being rolled dramatically.

'Walk much?'

_Oh yeah Dean_, thought Sam as he placed his face back on the ground, _Gabriel __**totally**__ has a crush on me!_

Why did he ever listen to a single word his brother said?

* * *

><p>'I'm telling you Sammy. He has it bad!'<p>

'He said if I loved the ground so much why didn't I marry it, Dean. That's hardly romantic and possibly the most immature thing I've ever heard. And that's a big call seeing as I have you for a brother.'

'Hey! No need to get bitchy about it Samantha. I'm just being an awesome big brother and letting you know that an archangel wants in your pants. What you do with that information is your business… No, seriously Sam, if you and Gabe ever "get it on" I do _not_ want to know about it. I don't have the time for the therapy those mental scars would need.'

'But Dean, all he does is insult me and call me names and test tricks on me and steal my food and…'

'Ever heard of pulling pigtails Sammy?'

'Even if I believe your delusions, which I'm not saying I do, why would I even want him interested in me? He's like an obnoxious, hyperactive toddler with a potty mouth and a candy addiction. We have nothing in common…'

'Pffftt!'

'Well, not much in common and I'm not sure if it's escaped your attention but he also happens to be in a male vessel.'

'Dude, watch your step…'

'No, Dean, sorry, no. I didn't mean there was anything wrong with it. I'm just saying that we can't all have sudden and miraculous "I think I'm bisexual but only for you" moments when confronted by pretty blue eyes and a head tilt.'

'So you think Cas has pretty eyes? Me too!'

'Focus Dean! My point is that I just don't know if I can swing that way… especially not for Gabriel. He's just so… ing… grr… argh… you know?'

'Whatever. You keep telling yourself that Bitch.'

'Jerk!'

* * *

><p>Sam was in the motel room alone <em>again<em>. Dean and Castiel were out "getting pie". It was becoming a bit of an after-dinner tradition.

They never brought pie back. Sam wasn't an idiot.

It was sort of cute though that Dean thought he had no idea what they were getting up to.

Dean had done everything, short of coming right out and saying it, to convince Sam that they were sneaking out to have sex.

Sam, however, knew that they were actually sitting in the Impala in an open field the other side of town, holding hands, looking deep into each other's eyes and, occasionally, talking about their feelings. (Crowley's magic coin for-the-win! He'd only had to accidentally listen in once to know the real score. He didn't doubt however that the demon had left the coin lying around in the hopes of Sam overhearing something that would damage his psyche for life.)

Sam was about 98% certain that Cas was still a virgin. The idea of his brother being in love and taking it slow was as weird as it was sweet in the abstract.

But all pod-person jokes aside, Dean was happier than Sam could ever remember. And that made Sam happy.

Especially because it meant he could have some alone time. And tonight he was going to use it spending quality time with his new book. (Crowley had given it to him to read. Practically raved about it… as much as the demon could ever be expected to rave about something. The blurb sounded interesting in an ironic way but he wasn't sure what to expect. What kind of a title was "Good Omens" anyway?)

Sam settled himself back against the headboard of his bed, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He had a beer and some of those nice veggie chips within reach.

Giving a contented sigh, Sam rolled his shoulders and opened to the first page. So of course…

'What's up Loser?'

And now his chips were marshmallows. The fact that Sam rather liked marshmallows was irrelevant. It was the principal.

'What the hell Gabriel?' Don't you have someone else to annoy?'

'No one as pretty as you.'

Sam was not going to read anything into that. Not even a little.

Damn Dean.

Damn Dean and his stupid adorable epic angel love story.

'Soooo what are we reading?'

With a snap, Sam found himself with a lap full of archangel. The shock so complete that Sam didn't even fight as Gabriel grabbed his hands and positioned the book so he could look at the cover. The angel was very warm.

'Ohhh, I like this one! I'm in it you know? Well, my name is… mentioned… once… vaguely. But they do allude to how badass I am.'

It was like being pressed up close to sheets fresh out of the dryer. Or lying against a car bonnet that had been in the sun on a bright warm winter's day. It was…_cozy_.

'Crowley gave it to you didn't he? Smug bastard. One deal where he has to make graphic novels cool and he gets the best Valentines Day present ever. I mean what sap wouldn't want a popular book describing the details of them realizing they were in love with an epic story on the side?'

Gabriel smelled like cotton candy, chocolate and vanilla. Not surprising given his diet but unexpectedly pleasant. Alluring and addictive even.

'It's all subtext of course. The heteronormativity of these days, I tell you what. Plus the story line is mostly fabrication. Seriously, War wouldn't be caught dead on a motorbike in that form, it'd mess up her hair. And we all know now that it wasn't the real big A, only a trial run. But still, Aziraphale has always been a sucker for that romantic crap… and books, mustn't forget the books.'

Why the hell was he smelling Gabriel? Not to mention subconsciously shifting his body to accommodate the Archangels smaller frame more comfortably. And no way should he know that his hand, moved away from the book at Gabriel's insistence, fitted _perfectly_ into the groove of the angel's hip like it belonged there.

'Actually I reckon you and Zira would get along quite nicely. You're both enormous girly nerds. It's been too long since I've seen my little brother though. Hey, that's an idea, we should tag along with Crowley next time he pops back. England's fun this time of year. More Aussie tourists.'

Being this close to Gabriel was making Sam light-headed. And it wasn't as if Gabriel had never touched him before. He'd helped him up during battle, pulled him out of harms way countless times and regularly patted his butt in celebration. In fact, Gabriel had made a habit of late of sneaking up behind Sam, giving the finger to the laws of physics and smacking him upside the head in lieu of a greeting. So why was his pulse racing and his breathing so shallow? He would blame Dean but…

'So, are you going to read out loud or am I? Cause I can do awesome character voices but what about the marshmallows? Oh, I know lets take turns! You go first because if you listen really closely you can hear the marshmallows calling out. They're saying "Eat me Gabriel. Eat me". Can't disobey the marshmallows Sammy!'

Sam would object to the nickname. He really would. Cozy, warm, fragrant giddiness be damned.

But Gabriel immediately began to shovel at least eight marshmallows into his mouth at once. When he had finished he turned to Sam, obviously wondering why the hunter hadn't started reading to him yet. And well…

It would kind of be like yelling at a hopeful, joyous chipmunk.

A chipmunk with the most amazing colored eyes Sam had ever seen.

He'd never had the chance to study them this close before and he was somewhat glad of that fact. Because there was _no_ going back from this. He would never again be able to see butterscotch, maple syrup, toffee, honey, topaz, caramel or fudge with out finding them lacking or being able to tell you the exact place on Gabriel's irises that that shade could be found. (He wasn't at all shocked to note that that list consisted mostly of sweet things.)

Those eyes were life changing.

And they sparkled in a way that made Sam's stomach flip. Which, well, at least he had something new to blame for what happened next when Gabriel choked down his most of his mouthful and started talking around the candy.

'Mmm'are you just going to stare at me Sasquatch or are you going to get to the reading. Cause I want to get to the part with them drunk because it's hilariooomph…'

Gabriel was still and tense for a second under Sam's mouth and, really, that's all it took for Sam's brain to convince itself that this was a _horrible_ idea. He pulled back quickly, gaping at the archangel, eyes wide with horror and fear.

He sincerely hoped that being smote was one of those quick and painless deaths rather than something you felt every second of.

He waited. The lighting, thunder, fire, brimstone and one-way ticket to damnation never came.

Instead Gabriel, in a huge fuck-you to human anatomy and Newton, managed to twist himself around in Sam's lap without really moving, resulting in him facing and straddling the taller man.

Then moving slowly, like someone inching towards a wounded animal that they weren't sure wouldn't run away or attack them, he lifted his hands to frame Sam's face.

Looking in his eyes and stoking his thumbs gently down Sam's cheeks, Gabriel lent forward and kissed him.

It was sweet, simple and chaste. Sam wasn't expecting that but it was kind of perfect. It was also, strangely, pure Gabriel. Which Sam was completely okay with, male vessel or not.

Then Gabriel began to deepen the kiss, swift licks against Sam's lips begging entrance. And with Gabriel molding his body against Sam's, pressing them so close together Sam feared combustion, the human was powerless to deny any requests the archangel made. Opening his mouth, Sam couldn't stop the whimper as Gabriel took immediate advantage, his fingers slipping up into Sam's hair.

Allowing Gabriel entry to his mouth was a revelation and Sam wondered why it had taken him so long to get to this point. Given permission, Gabriel made the kiss dirty and wet and so freaking good Sam felt his moans grow from the tips of his toes.

The things that tongue could do? Pure Trickster. And Sam was more than okay with that too.

After a few minutes of the best making out of Sam's life, Gabriel seemed to remember that the people without the phenomenal cosmic powers needed to breathe on occasion. Pulling back reluctantly, he leaned his forehead against Sam's, eyes closed, breathing uneven, almost reverent.

Sam _really_ wanted to look in those eyes again.

'So all this time, all that torture, you really were pulling on my "pigtails" because you liked me?'

There they were. His statement had also earned him one of Gabriel's genuine smiles. He made a note to make sure he garnered more of them in the future.

'I can't believe it's taken you this long to figure that out Sammy. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.'

'And I thought you were supposed to be the mature millennia old archangel not the short guy with the courting techniques of a kindergartener.'

'Touché, Samuel, touché. Knew there was a reason you're my favorite. Well, that and how awesomely you fill out your jeans.'

Gabriel's chuckle was infectious and as Sam laughed along with the angel he could practically feel the resentment, frustration and suspicion he had built towards Gabriel over the years melt away, mix together, sweeten and return as fond exasperation. It was liberating. And it was Sam who initiated their third kiss.

For few moments Sam lost himself in the noises he was able to coax out of the angel, luxuriating in the intimacy he was able to enjoy with someone _so_ much more than they seemed. It felt heady, divine, consecrating and blasphemous. Like holy sin. Sam wasn't sure he would ever tire of it.

Again, it was Gabriel who pulled away first, Sam chasing after his lips with his own.

'Not that I object to you being onboard or that I particularly want to stop Kiddo but I was just wondering if you were planning on having your big gay freak-out now or later? Because I was sort of hoping that we could take a rain check on the book and get down to the important business of me being the first of my brothers to bed a Winchester. The first and last with this specific Winchester if I have any say in the matter. Which I do. Because I'm awesome.'

That was when Sam realized he wasn't going to have a freak-out. He searched himself back to front and top to bottom but just didn't have it in him to care about the sex of Gabriel's vessel. Not when it felt like this. Not when it had _Gabriel_ in it. Which was a stunning revelation in itself.

He was Gabriel-sexual. And judging by his brother's relationship, certain-angel-exclusive sexuality was a genetic trait. Good to know.

Coming back to himself Sam looked at Gabriel, disturbed to find that the archangel had read his bewildered silence as regret come early. He was already starting to move away, hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

Thinking quickly but not necessarily well, Sam responded to part of Gabriel's statement.

'You'll be the second. He hasn't been with Cas yet, I don't think, but Dean slept with Anna.'

The fact that Gabriel was able to hear everything in that sentence Sam _didn't_ say, made Sam realize that this could be the start of a very long fall. One Sam had the feeling he was going to enjoy.

Gabriel smirked for a microsecond before he put on a faux pout, mischief and happiness dancing through his eyes.

'Doesn't count! She's dead!'

The petulance he was able to put into his voice would have made five year olds around the world either hang their heads in shame or bow down to their king.

Sam grinned, pulling Gabriel in closer, wrapping his arms around the angel and reveling in the warmth and peace and candy he emanated.

'Well then,' Sam said maneuvering Gabriel's head to whisper the words across his lips, 'we should get a move on before Dean gets his act together. Wouldn't want Castiel to beat you to it. I only date winners.'

Gabriel's laughter was lost in their kiss, flowing into Sam and mixing with his own. It was heavenly.

Moving further down on the bed with Gabriel sprawled so deliciously on top of him, Sam was freefalling, safe in the knowledge that, this time, someone was going to catch him.


End file.
